Gomora (Neo Mebius)
Gomora (ゴモラ Gomora) is an ancient Kaiju native to Earth considered to be Extinct. It is considered one of the more powerful Kaiju and iconic in the eyes of Humanity after Rei adopted it as his main Kaiju. History TBA Description Profile * Height: 40m * Weight: '''20,000 t. * '''Threat Rating: 2.75/10 * Minus Rating: '''1.85/10 * '''Intelligence Rating: 2/10 * Physical Rating: '''3/10 Forms - EX= EX Gomora New Description *'Height:' 55m *'Weight:' 32,000 tons * Threat Rating: 5/10 * Minus Rating: 4/10 * Intelligence Rating: 4/10 * Physical Rating: 5.5/10 Abilities *'Tail Spear:' EX Gomora has an extending tail that is able to impale and skewer enemies. Extremely dangerous as it's capable of shattering the EX Zetton Shutter and impaling King Joe Black after many attempts. **'Roll Attack:' EX Gomora is able to tuck its tail around its body into a rolling motion. This more than makes up for the increased clunkiness of the new spikes and armour; ramming into enemies at high speeds usually only reserved for Ultras. *'Super Strength:' EX Gomora is extremely powerful; being one of the strongest EX Kaiju and one of the few capable of stalemating King Joe Black. One of the worries Mebius had when EX Gomora showed itself was that there was a chance that EX Gomora would burrow itself into the ground and begin moving the Tectonic Plates to suit itself. *'Thick Hide:' EX Gomora's increased spikes and armour makes for incredible defense able to slap a normal Mebium Shoot out of the air and take a barrage of attacks from King Joe Black. *'EX Super Oscillatory Wave:' A far more powerful version of the Super Oscillatory wave. It is so immensely powerful that was able to blast an Imperializer into pieces and ripping off one of Gigant Hyper Zetton's Claws after sustained fire. - Reionic Burst= EX Gomora This form only occurs when the Gomora is boosted by a Reionic and lets their innate nature control them. This however is rare as the Neo Mebius verse has very little Reionics as Alien Reiblood is still alive. Abilities *'Reionic Super Oscillatory Wave:' An enhanced attack of the original version. Superior to even the EX Version. **'Zero Reionic Super Oscillatory Wave:' A close-range version, it's extremely powerful and has 100% energy efficiency as all energy gets pumped into the enemy. Lethal to even Ultras and one of the few attacks actually capable of killing Mebius. *'Super Strength:' The Reionic Burst Gomora has superior brute strength when compared to even EX Gomora along with enhanced speed due to the strength. however, Reionic Burst Gomora has lesser durability when compared to EX Gomora. - EX Reionic= EX Reionic Burst Gomora A form only achievable by the control of Alien Reiblood, it is superior to the rest of the Gomoras in every department. Abilities *'Super Strength:' EX Reionic Burst Gomora has superior strength, speed and durability when compared to previous incarnations to the point where it almost breaches into territories reserved for Kaijus capable of fighting Super Ultras. *'EX Reionic Super Oscillatory Wave:' An extremely powerful Oscillatory Wave that rivals the power of even the normal Mebium Burst and then some. }} __FORCETOC__ Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Gomora Variations